We're With You Whatever Happens
by Lily Rae
Summary: Evy Orpington, daughter of two respected Aurors who fought in the First Wizarding War, starts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September 1991 - the same year as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; they become the infamous Quartet. Follow them through every school year, every exam, every relationship and every battle.
1. The Boy Who Lived: Part One

**We're With You Whatever Happens**

**By Lily Rae**

**Full Summary: **"Evy Orpington, daughter of two respected Aurors who fought in the First Wizarding War, starts Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September 1991 - the same year as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Evy immediately befriends Harry and Ron, and soon Hermione, and they become the infamous Quartet, although she has other close friendships. Follow them through every school year, every exam, every relationship and every battle. However, Evy and her older brother by one year, Gideon, are increasingly trained as the perfect defender against dark magic by their obsessive parents as the reign of Lord Voldemort draws ever closer."

**Genres: **Friendship, adventure, humour, drama and romance.

**Warnings: **Mild swearing, violence, mild sexual scenes.

**Check out **my livejournal blog – the link can be found on my profile. It has all the information you'll need on this story.

**Disclaimer:** It's all JK Rowling's.

**Chapter One – The Boy Who Lived: Part One**

Alexandra Orpington bent down over her two year old daughter, Evy, and kissed her forehead softly. The sleeping girl stirred slightly but did not awaken; Alexandra brushed her daughter's jet black locks behind the girl's ear gently.

She smiled and stood. The room was dark; save for a dancing light over Evy's little bed, a simple charm for a child. Alexandra was glad that Evy and her brother Gideon, soon to be three years old, did not understand or know what was happening in the Wizarding World right now. She was glad Evy and Gideon didn't feel fear, panic, and chaos. She was glad they didn't have any worries on who was working for whom, who was alive and who wasn't, if the Ministry had fallen into Voldemort's hands or not.

Mrs. Orpington herself had a black eye, a cut lip and a tired and trembling body. This latest battle tonight was relentless – there were more Death Eaters than Alexandra had ever seen, there were Giants, and even a few werewolves. This battle needed all of Alexandra's skills she learnt to qualify as an Auror; simple skills such as nonverbal spells and even wandless magic easily saved her life during a duel. Her head hurt; the constant Legilimency attacks meant Alexandra's shields were constantly on high alert over her mind.

Of course her children weren't stupid, they knew something was wrong. That something was happening. The frenzied whispers, the hiding of the newspapers and all of the other signs. They were never allowed out much, and definitely not outside the boundaries of the protective enchantments. Alexandra and her husband, Christian, has yet to take their children to Diagon Alley for their first visit, for example.

Alexandra left her daughter's bedroom, and proceeded into her son's room. He too was asleep, but atop his covers. Alexandra moved him as gently as she could under his covers, and tucked Gideon in. He did not wake. Something of which Alexandra was glad; she needed to fix her bruises and cuts before she saw her children in the morning.

She left her son's room, and returned downstairs. Christian's mother had fallen asleep on the sofa, and was snoozing in front of the fire, her shadow reflecting on the old walls. The house in which they were in was a temporary base during the war – a big cottage in the middle of nowhere in England, with old great beams, vine travelling upwards on the outside walls and oak flooring. It was nice enough, but the family longed for a move back to Ackerley, in Dorset.

The fireplace suddenly erupted into green flames and Christian Orpington emerged from them. He had been at the Ministry, confirming deaths of Allies. Alexandra ran forward, her cloak billowing out behind her, and clutched her husband tightly, who returned the gesture. He pulled away and examined her bruised and bloodied face.

"Let's get you fixed up," Christian told her quietly, leading her to the kitchen, where they sat down at the wooden table. Alexandra could have laughed, as he wasn't looking to pretty himself. He waved his wand, and muttered a few spells. Alexandra reached for an ointment of some sort, and rubbed it on Christian's bruises.

"We should take Gideon and Evy to see Harry sometime soon," Alexandra suggested. "Gideon has been asking after him...well, so has Evy in her own way, but of course she can barely talk yet. And it'll give them something to do. I bet Harry's gotten bigger since we last saw Lily and James."

"Good idea," Christian agreed, putting down his wand. "We should have asked James and Lily tonight, though I think the Death Eaters would have wanted in on the visit."

Alexandra laughed slightly. "Harry and Evy get on well, don't they?" she remarked, thinking back to the last time. "They had a whale of a time on that toy broomstick Sirius bought for Harry's birthday."

"And do you remember when Harry fell off it, and Evy tried to take care of him?" Christian grinned.

"And when Evy almost got into a fight with their cat and Harry was trying to help her? It's really cute," Alexandra chuckled. "They're clever toddlers, you know. I just hope this war ends soon, so we can all be a normal family."

Christian nodded. "We'll have to teach our children how to defend themselves when they're old enough. About right and wrong. Well, they're old enough now actually." Alexandra looked at her husband, slightly alarmed. He glanced at the Daily Prophet, lying on the table, full of horror stories. "Look, it's Halloween soon. I bet nobody's celebrating again this year."

* * *

"You've been sitting on a brick wall all day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here," said Professor Dumbledore to his companion, Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore was tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak which swept the ground and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked. Professor McGonagall was a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. Nothing like these people had ever been seen in Privet Drive.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no – even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news. Shooting stars down in Kent – I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years."

After turning down an offer for a sherbet lemon from Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold hard wall all day. "Are you aware of the rumours that are flying around? About why Voldemort's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?"

Dumbledore was choosing another sherbet lemon for himself and did not answer.

"What they're _saying_," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumour is that Lily and James Potter are – are – that they're – _dead_."

Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped.

"Lily and James ... I can't believe it ... I didn't want to believe it ... Oh, Albus ..."

"I know ... I know ..." Dumbledore said heavily, reaching out and patting her on the shoulder.

Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potters' son, Harry. But – he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke – and that's why he's gone."

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"It's – it's _true_?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done ... all the people he's killed ... he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding ... of all the things to stop him ... but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"

"We can only guess. We may never know."

Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. Dumbledore gave a great sniff.

"I wonder where Hagrid has got too," Dumbledore said. "I suppose it is he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" The professor nodded. "I'm here because I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now."

"You don't mean – you _can't_ mean the people who live _here_?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore – you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend – I wouldn't be surprised if today was known was Harry Potter Day in future – there will be books written about Harry – every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed and then said, "Yes – yes, you're right, of course – what was that?"

A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorbike fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.

If the motorbike was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.

"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get the motorbike?"

"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorbike as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."

"What kept you?" asked Dumbledore kindly, as Hagrid approached them.

"Well first, Sirius Black needed comfortin'. He wanted ter take Harry, bu' I said no, 'cause I'm on yer orders. And then the Orpingtons' showed up – o' course, as they're Aurors, they found out wha' 'ad happened an' said they'd take Harry in."

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where –?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in useful. I have one myself above my left knee which is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give him here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."

Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned towards the Dursleys' house. Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice. "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself on to the motorbike and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you back at school, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak he was gone. A tabby cat disappeared around the corner of Privet Drive and out of sight.

At that moment, as little Harry Potter turned in his blankets, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushes voices: "To Harry Potter – the boy who lived!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, thank you very much for reading! So tell me, what do you think? My inspiration for this, actually, was to create a character in the amazing universe of Potter and play around with her, see what I can do and where I can go with it. As you can tell, it'll follow the books but with some plot changes and some Evy POV. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	2. The Boy Who Lived: Part Two

**Chapter Two – The Boy Who Lived: Part Two**

The Orpington family emerged from the emerald flames of one of the many gilded fireplaces that lined the left-hand side of the hall; Christian and Alexandra each carrying one dazed child. This long and splendid hall led to the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic and they heard the party before they saw it.

Every British witch and wizard was invited to the great party held by the Minister. Alexandra and Christian were wearing their best robes and her hair was done up especially for the occasion, and Evy and Gideon were also in their finest.

The distinct sound of laughter and chatter and goblets banging together got louder as they approached the Atrium. The floor was highly polished and dark, the peacock blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that kept moving and changing like some enormous heavenly noticeboard. The walls on each side of the hall were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh.

In the middle of the Atrium there stood the Fountain of Magical Brethren which featured a wizard pointing his wand into the air, surrounded by a witch, a centaur, a goblin and a house-elf. Glittering jets of water were flying from the ends of their wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat and each of the house-elf's ears so there was a constant tinkling hiss of water.

The Atrium was different this time, though. Vast and long golden tables were set out, filled with food and wine, and a different array of witches and wizards sat around them. There had to be at least a couple of thousand people in the room.

Alexandra and Christian found a space on one of these tables next to the great Weasley family, and it seems all of the children were in tow. Evy bounded next to Ron, the second youngest, and the twins Fred and George; Gideon joined her.

"Molly!" exclaimed Alexandra, as Mrs Weasley stood up to hug her friend. "How good it is to see you. How are you?"

"It's wonderful to see you my dear," Mrs Weasley sighed. "I'm all right. I don't fancy celebrating, but I suppose it's what the dead would have wanted us to do. Move on."

Alexandra nodded. She looked past Mrs Weasley and saw a little baby girl in a pushchair. If she remembered rightly, the baby was the first female to have been born into the Weasley line for generations. "How old is Ginny now?"

"Two months. I couldn't leave her with anybody as they're all here!"

Christian was shaking Mr Weasley's hand and discussing business at the Ministry. " ... yes, the Auror office will be completely reformed, they say, and obviously we cannot use the Unforgivables anymore, that right has been taken away now ... "

Mr Weasley nodded. "You were one of the ones that caught the Lestranges, weren't you? And Barty's son?"

Christian nodded. "It was horrific, Arthur. I can't even begin to explain how the Longbottoms were...their minds have completely gone. I hope as an Auror to _never_ see that again. They'll be in St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives."

"The trial is next week, isn't it?"

"They'll get life imprisonment. I'm surprised they're even getting a trial, as Black didn't."

"Poor Barty," sighed Mr Weasley. "And, I _still_ cannot get over Sirius' betrayal and murder ... he was such a caring lad!"

Christian nodded. "Alexandra and I were close to Sirius, of course through Lily and James. I mean, Alexandra was beside herself when she found out the news."

The two men sat back down at the table. "I hope you're holding up Alexandra," Mrs Weasley said mournfully, patting her friend's hand on the table. "James and Lily were close friends of yours."

Alexandra blinked a few times to stop the tears. She didn't want her children to see her crying. They were understood to be celebrating, not mourning. "Yes." She looked at Gideon and Evy, who were laughing at a trick one of the twin's was doing. "Look at Evy, giggling. And Gideon. They don't even know they've lost their best friend. It's sad, really. They won't remember him."

"Young Harry, you mean?"

"Yes. Dumbledore has firmly told us that he is to stay with the Muggles until he turns eleven, and that's that. We can't see him until then."

"Don't you worry; those Muggles will look after him. They are Lily's relatives, after all," Mrs Weasley said reassuringly.

"She's never exactly spoken kindly about her sister though, has she?" Alexandra stated, pouring herself a goblet of wine. She overheard her husband and Mr Weasley discussing the Longbottoms. "And, oh _Merlin_, Molly, you should have seen little Neville when the Aurors rescued him from the house. He's so quiet and disturbed, it was awful."

Mrs Weasley gasped. "Oh my Lord, the poor thing! He _saw _the whole thing? Where is he now?"

"We don't know, he can't tell us," Alexandra explained sadly. "Well, he can barely talk yet. We've granted care of him to his grandmother. She's a scary lady, I'm telling you. I don't think Neville needs that in his life, her onto him all the time."

Little Evy tuned out the Weasley family for a minute and looked around the vast and amazing Atrium. She decided she'd like more parties like this more often! She saw an old man, who looked important, with long silver hair and beard with the Minister at the front. She saw a family of three, but the father and the boy, who looked Evy's age, had matching white-blond hair. The man looked very smug with himself.

"Oi!" Evy felt a poke in the ribs from one of the twins. "Are you back with us now, little Evy?"

She giggled again, and poked him right back.

"Look, there's Albus," said Christian, helping himself to some steak from the middle of the table. "I heard a rumour that when Bagnold steps down, he'll be offered the top job."

"He'll never leave Hogwarts though," Mr Weasley said, helping his son Ron with his food. He suddenly sat sharp upright, and stopped cutting up Ron's food, who protested at the lack of food he was able to eat. "Look at that," he murmured, "_Lucius _is smirking at me. He got off alright, didn't he?"

"Innocent, my ass," Christian spat quietly. "He was _not _under the Imperious Curse. Of course his influence and wealth helped him; maybe he paid off a few people, donated Galleons here and there. It amazes me. I have to get on with him in public because he works near my office. And I just want the quiet life now, anyway."

"He knows I gave evidence against him," Mr Weasley mumbled. "This'll be a fun few years back at work."

"It's a shame Remus cannot make it tonight," Christian said, quickly changing the subject from the Malfoy's.

"Apparently he's ill," Mr Weasley remarked, finishing cutting up Ron's food, much to the little boy's delight. "But he must be really ill to miss this party!"

"I can't imagine what he's going through," Alexandra commented, turning around to join her husband and Mr Weasley. "Losing James and Lily and brave Peter, and finding out Sirius was on Voldemort's side –" The use of the name got a small gasp from Mr Weasley. "-They were a close bunch, mind. Trouble makers at school, I remember. A few years below us, weren't they Christian?"

Then, the Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, stood behind the wooden podium which stood raised higher than the tables, right at the front. The crowd silenced.

"Welcome, everybody, to the celebration of the downfall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the end of the terrible and bloody War."

The whole crowd erupted into applause. After a few minutes, the crowd settled down.

"Also, we are here to mourn the loss and remember the lives of those who were taken from us cruelly over these past eleven years. But of course, we forget to congratulate ourselves and each other, for our perseverance, hard work and courage during this fight. I must thank you all for believing in your Ministry and remaining loyal to the very end."

The clapping continued and died down once more.

The Minister held up a parchment. "We greatly miss: the members of the Bones family, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, the McKinnon family, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Dean Thomas Sr., Frank and Alice Longbottom ... " The list went on, and every single witch and wizard declared dead or missing was named. The congregation were all in floods of tears. "And of course, Peter Pettigrew, with whom we shall award an Order of Merlin for his bravery for standing up to Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter. May they all rest in peace."

There were a few minutes of silence, interrupted by sobbing for the most part.

"Now, though, we have one person to thank. One person who stopped You-Know-Who, but how, we shall never know. He couldn't be here with us as he is being protected by Muggles at an undisclosed location. Please, everybody, raise a glass for Harry Potter. The boy who lived."

Evy looked up sharply at the mention of Harry's name, and the thousands of witches and wizards around her who were holding up their goblets for him. Evy grabbed a goblet nearest to her and did it too, in honour of her friend.

"Now then, it is not the time for sadness. I ask you all to celebrate for your restored freedom and for the prosperity of the future. I assert our inalienable right to party!"

The crowd cheered, stood on their feet and applauded. Some even shouted 'thank you' to the Minister.

A few hours later, with the party in full swing with music by popular singer Celestina Warbeck, Albus Dumbledore approached the Orpingtons, who were now sitting with Emmeline Vance and Elphias Doge.

"I understand that there are not many of us left now," said Dumbledore sadly, referring to the Order of the Phoenix. "But we are to have one last meeting at headquarters. Before the Death Eater Trials start."

Little Evy pulled on her mother's robe, to distract her from Dumbledore making plans to the group. "Harry?" she asked, crossing her arms in defiance. She is going to be a feisty one, her mother decided.

"No, no, darling," Alexandra sighed. "Go and play with Gideon and the Weasley's." Alexandra pointed out Evy's brother and the red-heads dancing to Celestina Warbeck. Evy sighed crossly and turned, stomping her feet as she went.

Little Draco Malfoy watched the little girl storm over to the dancing group. She was interesting to the boy, as he himself would have been told off for 'bad manners' for doing _that_ to one of his parents. She was wearing very pretty, and expensive, clothes for a two year old. It was funny; she hated being told what to do. He watched in awe as she pretended to fight one of the younger red-heads.

He decided he'd go join in.

For reasons unknown to him, though, his father soon dragged him away from the group of children to play with. Evy watched him quickly walk away. He didn't look back. He received a telling off from his stern-looking father. Evy felt sorry for him and continued to stare, even though she knew she shouldn't. His father smiled at her, sort of, but then frowned in disgust at her friends who had gone quiet around her.

Why did he hate them so much?

"Come on kids," said Mr Weasley, in fake cheerfulness. "Don't worry about that boy, he's not very nice. Play on your own."

_He didn't seem that bad,_ thought Evy. Shrugging, she let it go. Though she didn't know it yet, she would find out when she's older – of the divides in magical society, of class and of blood purity.

When it was time to get the children home, Alexandra picked up a sleepy Evy in her arms. "Back to Ackerley," she said serenely. "Back to _our _home."

"Harry?" Evy asked sleepily, her face buried in her mother's shoulder.

"In ten years time you'll see him again sweetheart," her mother muttered. And they left the Atrium, stepped into the flames of one of the fireplaces, and returned to their home, happy that they can be a family properly now. Because, of course, Voldemort has gone forever.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that was chapter two! The next one shall jump ahead ten years. :) Thanks for reading!


	3. The Trip to Diagon Alley: First Year

**Chapter Three - The Trip to Diagon Alley: First Year**

"Mum!" Evy yelled from the table, abandoning her toast and pumpkin juice and gazing adoringly at the thick, yellow envelope in her hand. The family Eagle Owl, Baltimore, flew above her head, seemingly excited too.

"Don't _yell_ Evangeline," her mother said crossly, entering the kitchen of their Ackerley cottage. "What is it?"

"My Hogwarts letter has arrived!" It was true; her address was written in emerald green ink: _Miss E Orpington, The Kitchen, Orpington Cottage, Ackerley, Dorset_

Her mother's face lit up. "Excellent! Oh this is wonderful, we can go to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff today, if you would like?" Alexandra watched as Baltimore finally flew down and let the other letters be taken from his talons.

Evy nodded eagerly. "And Gideon's got one too!"

"I've got what?" he asked as he entered the room, grabbing some toast.

"Your Hogwarts letter," she told him, waving her own at him.

"Morning kids," Christian said, yawning as he did so. "Morning, dear." He kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I've got my Hogwarts letter dad!" Evy told him excitedly.

"Thank Merlin. You've been showing signs of magic since before you could walk and talk. Maybe now you could stop blowing up the toilet?"

"It's not my fault!" Evy protested. "I can't help it. It usually happens when I'm being told _what to do_." Her parents rolled their eyes. She hated being told what to do – they half expected her to be expelled within the first week.

She took the letter out of the envelope and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Orpington,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

"What does yours say Gid?" Evy asked, grinning at her own letter.

"I just need a couple of books for my second year," he told her, now busying himself with his toast.

"I'll write to our cousins," Evy said, already scribbling with a quill on a piece of parchment. "Ask them to come along with us today."

"Harry will be starting this year with you Evy," Alexandra said happily.

Evy looked up sharply. There was only Harry that was ever mentioned in the household. "I'll finally be able to meet him!"

Alexandra and Christian smiled at each other. They've all waited ten years to see him again.

* * *

Evy wandered down Diagon Alley, her money bag jingling as she walked away from Gringotts. She was with her cousins Genevieve and William Fawley, and Olivia and Ryan Orpington.

Her aunts and uncles were behind them with her parents, whilst she and her cousins and laughed and chatted as they made their way down the cobbled path of Diagon Alley.

"Hey guess what, everybody?" asked Ryan. "I've been made prefect at Hogwarts this year!"

They all made their congratulations to him. His little sister Olivia then spoke, "But tell them what else you've got this year!"

"My O.W.L. exams are this year," Ryan replied sadly. "This will probably be the last time you'll ever see me! The work load will kill me for sure."

They all laughed.

"I'm starting some new courses this year!" Will said. "Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies."

"Wow, you really are a Ravenclaw," Ryan joked. "I took Care of Magical Creatures and Divination!"

"You guys are making me so excited to start!" Evy said excitedly, linking her arm in her brother's.

"You're so lucky," Gwen sighed. "I've still got one whole year!"

"I've got two years!" Olivia whined. "Then I'll be on my _own_."

"Nevermind Olivia," said Ryan, giving her a gentle squeeze around the shoulders. "You can come and watch me play some Quidditch a couple of times, how about that?"

She nodded and smiled gratefully.

"Yeah, Gryffindor's greatest chaser!" Evy exclaimed.

"Are there any vacancies on the team this year?" Gideon asked, as they trundled into _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_.

"Yeah, the Seeker position. Wood needs someone who was as good as Charlie Weasley was."

"He'll probably kill himself if he doesn't," Gideon added, causing Ryan and Will to laugh.

Madam Malkin, a squat, smiling witch, made her way over the group. "Who's here for Hogwarts robes?"

Evy spoke up, whilst her brother, Ryan and Will needed new robes too. "Got the lot here for you. If you'll all make your way to a footstool." The others sat nearby whilst they were measured for robes.

"Harry's starting Hogwarts this year, isn't he Alex?" said Evy's Aunt Nerys.

Alexandra nodded. "Yes he is. I shall be delighted to see him again. Ten years, can you believe it?"

"I remember him as a baby," said Ryan, as Madam Malkin slipped robes over their heads and began pinning them to their right lengths. "He used to play with Evy and Gideon."

"Poor lad," sighed Uncle Edward. "He's going to have a shock when everybody in this world will know his name."

"I'll bet you those Muggles haven't told him a thing," said Aunt Ffion in disgust, who cuddled her daughter Olivia, whom looked on in envy at her brother and cousins having robes fitted.

Uncle Nicholas then spoke up. "Christian and I bumped into Professor McGonagall at work the other day, didn't we?" Christian nodded. "Yes, she was under the impression that the Muggles caring for Harry are simply awful. As far from us as possible."

"I'm sure Harry's fine, happy and well," Evy told them, jumping down from the footstool. "And even more so when he rejoins this world. His _home_. And even more so when he meet us!"

"You're all done dears," said Madam Malkin. Their parents took their uniform, paid a couple of Galleons for each robe and left.

"So what house do you reckon Evy will be sorted into then Gid?" Ryan asked as they entered _Flourish and Blotts_.

"What do you _mean_, 'sorted'?" Evy asked suspiciously.

"Ah, that's all part of the surprise," her brother winked, tapping his nose. "But I think Gryffindor. Though she has the potential to be a Slytherin, blimey she has one hell of a temper—"

Evy rolled her eyes as her brother proceeded to tell her cousins a story of a bad-tempered and thus 'wicked' Evy. She took out her list and found what she needed from the many shelves that were stacked to the ceiling with large books, some bound in leather, and some small books bound in silk. She retrieved:

_The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_

_A History of Magic_

_Magical Theory_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

As she pulled out the last book from her list, she turned her head as she felt a shadow fall over her. It was the young Malfoy.

"Hullo Evangeline," he said, also picking out the same book. They had only met a few times, through their fathers and the Ministry.

"Hi. And you can call me Evy," she replied. "Only my mother calls me Evangeline when she's angry."

Malfoy laughed a little. "So you're going to Hogwarts this year too then?"

Evy nodded. "Yep. I assume you'll be in Slytherin House? All of your family have been, haven't they?"

"Oh yes," he drawled. "But _imagine_ being sorted into Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave." Evy frowned. "I expect you'll be a Gryffindor."

"Hopefully, though my brother thinks I'll be sorted into Slytherin," Evy joked.

"Does he really?" Malfoy asked, interested. "That'll be interesting to see. Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"Yes, I like to play in the chaser position," Evy replied, trying to boast a little back to him. "I play with my brother and my cousins all the time."

"I do too," Malfoy said. "I think I'll play whatever position is available when we start. Father says it'll be a crime if I don't play for my team, you know."

"Oh," Evy said, surprised and taken-aback. This family is one that thinks they're 'pure-blood' and supreme, and Evy suddenly remembers this. No doubt he'll bring up Hogwarts 'letting the other sort in' any time soon.

"There aren't many of us left now," he suddenly said. _Here we go._ "Old pure-blood families, I mean. Well, decent ones anyway. We've got to stick together, and I can help you there." He smirked.

Evy raised an eyebrow. "Oh, _really_? You hold very old-fashioned attitudes, _Draco_. You really are a Slytherin, aren't you?"

"You do not believe in them?" he asked, surprised.

"Well I don't have anything against Muggle-borns," she replied, folding her arms. "They have magical blood, don't they? They can cast spells, make potions, can they not?"

"That's not the point; they have _dirty Muggle blood_ in them!"

"So what?" Evy asked, angry now. Malfoy frowned at her, but didn't say anything.

"Draco! Come along! Say your goodbyes," called over Lucius Malfoy from the exit, standing by his wife Narcissa. Evy saw her father and her Uncle's each taking a turn to shake his hand politely. Her mother and her Aunt's were doing the same with Narcissa. It looked like a slightly awkward situation. As if an Imperious Curse had been cast on their hands.

"Well, see you at Hogwarts I suppose," Malfoy muttered, his cheeks a little red from the conversation turning horribly wrong. He turned, and left with his parents. Evy watched his retreating back, a frown etched on her face.

"What's wrong with you?" asked her brother, who emerged from around a corner of shelves, cradling two books in his arms.

"Malfoy," she muttered, leaning against the shelves. "Trying to tell me that us pure-bloods should 'stick together.'"

"Oh no," Gideon muttered. "He's not starting this year, is he?"

Evy nodded. "Oh yes."

"Well, just stay clear from him, all right? His family's trouble," he then smiled, "and anyway, I have a little present for you – a sort of 'going to Hogwarts present.' Make that two going to Hogwarts presents."

Evy smiled widely. "Gideon, you didn't have too!"

"I know," he smiled. "But here—" he handed Evy the two books he was carrying. "_Beating the Bludgers - A Study of Defensive Strategies in Quidditch_ and _He Flew Like a Madman - a biography of the Caerphilly Catapults player 'Dangerous' Dai Llewellyn._"

"Thanks Gid!" Evy exclaimed, beaming at the two books.

"I know you love Quidditch," he grinned, tousling her hair.

"You two ready?" asked Will, his head popping around the corner. They nodded, and pulled out some Galleons from their money bags as they joined the queue.

* * *

Not too long after, some of her family sat down outside Florean Fortescue's place for an ice-cream. Evy and her parents left them early to buy a standard size two pewter cauldron, a set of glass phials, a set of brass scales for weighing ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. With Gideon this time, they entered the apothecary's for potion ingredients. Evy and Gid collected some basic ingredients required for a first and second year potions student.

"Right then," Alexandra said. "Just Ollivander's left to do."

Evy's face lit up as she handed her box of equipment to her father. "A wand...this is what I have been _really_ looking forward too."

"We'll leave you to it," Christian said. "Meet us back by Fortescue's."

Evy nodded, now feeling a little nervous. Gideon squeezed her shoulder encouragingly whilst her parents gave her an excited look. She left them and made her way to the narrow and shabby shop that is Ollivander's. Peeling gold letters above the shop window read: _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._ A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang as Evy opened the door. She stepped inside, to see Mr. Ollivander already serving somebody. The young boy paid Ollivander seven Galleons. Ollivander then bowed, and handed him a box wrapped in brown paper. "Curious..." Ollivander muttered, before turning to stand by the counter at the back of the small shop.

The young boy turned around, looking startled. He had unruly jet black hair, bright green eyes and was small and skinny. He wore round-rimmed glasses. He smiled unsurely at Evy as he walked past.

"Hello," he said kindly as he opened the door.

She grinned. "Hi."

"He's a little creepy," he muttered.

Evy laughed. "Thanks for the warning."

He smiled once more before leaving. Evy couldn't help but think that he looked familiar.

"Ah yes, Evangeline Orpington," said the soft voice of Mr. Ollivander. "Good afternoon."

He was an old man, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons. "Hello Mr. Ollivander," Evy smiled. She looked up at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The dust and silence of the little shop seemed to tingle with the magic of the wands.

"Yes, I thought I'd be seeing you this year," he said. "Your brother came to me last year. And it seemed only yesterday when your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Evy smiled. "Now, let me see – your mother had a ten inch wand, made of maple, nice and swishy. Fresh challenges and regular changes of scene cause this wand to literally shine, burnishing itself as it grows, with its partner, in ability and status, does it not? Well suited to you mother, I should think."

Evy nodded in astonishment. How on earth does Ollivander remember that?

"And your father suited a hazel wand, eleven inches, very pliable. A sensitive wand, for it is capable of outstanding magic in the hands of the skillful an excellent match for your father if I say so myself, and is so devoted to its owner that it often 'wilts' at the end of its master's life. So when your father dies, his wand will die with him. Hazel wands also have the unique ability to detect water underground, and will emit silvery, tear-shaped puffs of smoke if passing over concealed springs and wells."

"_That's_ why his wand does that!" Evy exclaimed.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "As I'm sure you know, Miss Orpington, the wand chooses the witch or wizard, of course."

As if waiting for those words, one of the many boxes lining the walls began to rattle and shake. Ollivander gasped and stared at it. He never blinked his silvery eyes. Not once. Evy broke out into a grin. Her wand was waiting for her.

"Only have I _ever_ seen this happen twice before, but with wands made of _vine_, so perhaps—" he reached up for the box on a little step ladder. "—this is most extraordinary, so very curious!"

Ollivander stepped down, and stood in front of Evy, staring into her eyes. He opened the lid of the box and broke the eye contact. He gasped. "Oh, how very—my, my this has to be a first. Miss. Orpington, I believe that this wand has chosen you. Made of rowan wood and dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches. Lovely and supple!"

He held out the wand, which was still twitching, but then closed his fist shut over it. "I must tell you, Miss Orpington, that rowan wands are a prized wand wood due to its reputation for protection, and generally produce powerful, hard to break Defensive Charms. I cannot recall a single instance of a wizard I sold a rowan wand to ever becoming evil or turning to the Dark Arts. Perhaps for these reasons, rowan has become associated with pure-hearted wizards. That said, rowan wands can also match or even outperform others in duels. Matched with a core of dragon heartstring is unusual, I must say, as they do produce the most power but will bond strongly with its owner."

Evy smiled adoringly at her wand. It was perfect. It was also a handsome, dark wand. Mr. Ollivander opened his fist, and Evy took the wand and held it. As soon as she did, the wand released a rush of warmth through her. Something inside her told Evy to raise the wand above her head. She bought it swishing down and a stream of red and gold and silver sparks shot from the end like a firework, dancing around Evy and throwing spots of light on the walls.

"Oh bravo! Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander cried. "Wow, what an _unusual_ and rare occurrence. I am so privileged to witness this! Your wand will serve you well, Miss. Orpington."

Evy was speechless. She gazed at her beautiful wand, twiddling it in her fingers. The warmth made her fingers tingle. She watched, disappointed, when Ollivander took the wand and put it back in its black box, wrapping it in brown paper, looking absolutely delighted. Evy herself could not stop grinning.

"I think we must expect great things from you, Miss Orpington," Ollivander fixed his pale stare on Evy. "And the young lad who came in before you—twice in one day I have been utterly astonished, never can we ever know the mystery of wandlore—"

Evy took the box from Ollivander, thinking back to the boy who left as she arrived. Who was he, then? She paid Ollivander seven gold Galleons and he bowed her from his shop.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi again! Thank you to everybody who has read and supported this so far, I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed this installment I also hope you had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a happy new year! Please review and let me know what you think. :)


	4. The Journey to Hogwarts: First Year

**NB: This is a long one but stick with it!**

**Chapter Four – The Journey to Hogwarts: Year One**

Evy Orpington glanced at her trunk as they made their way through the barrier and onto Platform 9 & ¾. She hoped she'd packed everything – on top of it, in a circular cage, was her new Tawny Owl, a brown and stocky creature she'd named Titan. He was a present from her parents, which she had received after leaving Ollivander's.

Evy had waited impatiently for this day to arrive. 1st September.

To keep herself satisfied, she had read her school books. They were very interesting and she was just bursting with excitement with being able to learn all this stuff. But it would be some sort of miracle if she could remember _everything_ from them. Nobody would have learnt them all off by heart, right?

"Do you know who came up with the idea of a concealed platform at King's Cross Station?" asked Alexandra Orpington, as her parents and her brother Gideon followed her through the barrier.

Evy rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, my great-great-great Grandmother Evangeline Orpington; who was also Minister for Magic. How could you let us forget?"

Gideon laughed, whilst her father said, "Yes, so you're named after one of the greatest. So no pressure for you to do well or anything."

Evy looked at her amused parents crossly whilst Gideon laughed harder. As if she hadn't had enough to work at. Her brother was already rather well liked and good at his class work. Of course he was also well known because of the surname, as will Evy, and that'll make expectations high. Her parents were respected and even feared Aurors. And she comes from a long line of high-ranking Ministry employees, not counting her great-great-great Grandmother who was _the_ Minister for Magic.

So yeah, no pressure.

As they moved further away from the barrier, a scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said _Hogwarts Express, 11 o'clock_. It was exactly the same as last year when it was Gideon's first year – the crowd chatted loudly, owls hooted from their many cages, cats of every colour weaved through people's legs. The first few carriages were already packed with students.

Evy turned her head automatically as a young boy pushed his trolley past her, seemingly looking for an empty compartment. She did a double take when she realised it was the boy from Ollivander's. The boy who left as she entered. The boy who Ollivander was curious about. He turned to look at her too, and recognition flashed in his eyes and he smiled instantly.

"Hello," he said to her.

"Hi again," she grinned. Evy looked around. "Are you on your own?" _Again?_

He nodded.

"Well then, I'm Evy. Evy Orpington," she told him as they continued through the crowd, behind her parents and her brother.

"Nice to meet you – I'm Harry Potter."

Evy stopped dead in her tracks and broke out into a huge grin. _That's why I thought he looked familiar!_ Her parents whipped around in a flash, gasped and stared at him for a couple of seconds.

Harry looked a little uncomfortable, to which Evy stared at her parents in disbelief. _How embarrassing_.

"Oh Harry, you look just like James," Alexandra told him quietly. "I'm Alexandra, this is my husband Christian, my son Gideon and you've met Evy."

"Hi Harry, welcome back!" Christian said kindly, as they all shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Harry said politely as they began moving again down the platform.

"You must forgive us Harry, because we knew your parents well," Alexandra explained. Harry's face lightened, and Evy smiled at this.

"You did?"

"We sure did," Christian. "And we met you when you were a baby, but of course you would not remember."

"Apparently we were best buddies as babies," Evy told Harry, who looked very happy.

"Don't be surprised if our parents adopt you by Christmas," Gideon informed Harry seriously, who looked like nothing could make him happier.

"Where are your Muggle relatives?" asked Alexandra, who looked concerned.

"Oh—well, they...er, just dropped me off at King's Cross Station," he told them. "They're sort of...not very nice..."

Alexandra and Christian looked outraged, but the arrival of a large red-headed family interrupted the conversation.

As Evy's parents greeted Molly Weasley, the twins joined her and Gideon.

"Hello, _Evangeline_," grinned Fred Weasley, tousling her hair.

"_How many times_? It's _Evy_, Frederick," she told him. "Anyway, _I_, or shall I say _we_, are going to find a compartment now."

The twins saw her companion. "Want a hand?" asked George Weasley, nodding to their trunks.

"Please," they said gratefully, and the twins lifted their trunks one at a time into a compartment that was not far from where they were standing. The twins went back outside onto the platform whilst Harry and Evy hung out of the window to talk to the group.

"Thanks," Harry told them, as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"What's that?" asked George suddenly, pointing at Harry's lightening scar.

"Blimey," said the other twin. "Are you—?"

"He is," said George. "Why do you think he's with Evy?" He turned to Harry again, "Aren't you Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I am," he said, laughing slightly. Evy rolled her eyes at the twin's gawping at him.

"_Anyway_, once you're finished staring, where's Ron?" Evy asked them as Harry went a little red beside her.

They started to laugh. "Oh Ron was spotted by Neville Longbottom's grandmother. They're now having a lovely little chat, I'm sure." Evy laughed at this image.

"Brilliant," said Fred. "Neville's going to be in your year, by the way."

George turned to his mother, Mrs Weasley. "Mother?"

She came away from chatting to Christian and Alexandra. "What is it dear?"

"We would like to present Harry Potter," said Fred dramatically, lifting an arm toward him.

"Oh my, are you really, dear?" she asked kindly, as she looked at Evy and Harry hanging out of the window. She turned to Evy's parents. "This is the young boy that we met at the station – the one I told you about! Nice to finally meet you Harry dear."

Evy's parents grinned and Harry just smiled. It looked like he was getting used to it now, Evy thought, as she smiled apologetically at him.

Ron and his younger sister Ginny then came into view. "We've finally escaped her," he grumbled, as the twins laughed. Mrs Weasley took out her handkerchief.

"Ron, you've got something on your nose." She grabbed Ron and began rubbing the end of his nose.

"Aaah, has ickle Ronnie got somefink on his nosie?" said George. Ron told him to shut up, but looked up at the sound of Evy's laugh.

"Hullo, Evy," he said to her as she waved back.

"Hey Ron."

Just then Percy strode up into sight, his black robes billowing with a silver, shiny badge on his chest with the letter _P_ on it.

"Can't stay long, Mother," he said. "I'm up front, the Prefects have got two compartments to themselves—"

"Oh, are you a _Prefect_, Percy?" said Fred, with an air of great surprise. "You should have said something, we had no idea."

"Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it," said George. "Once—"

"Or twice—"

"A minute—"

"All Summer—"

"Oh, shut up," said Percy.

"Don't listen to them Percy," said Evy sincerely, though grinning at the twins. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you Evangeline." The twins stifled a laugh as Evy's family approached them in the window. The Weasley's began their goodbyes too.

"Well, it's almost eleven," said Christian, as he kissed her head. "Have a good year, all right? We'll miss you!"

"See you sweetheart," said Alexandra, giving her daughter a tight hug. "Have fun! Please write to us. You too, Harry, if you need anything!"

"Have fun kiddo," Christian said to Harry.

"Thanks," Harry told them with a smile on his face. "Bye!"

"Bye mum, dad," Evy said as they retreated from the compartment window. She heard Gideon saying goodbye to their parents outside.

They heard Mrs Weasley. "If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or—"

"Blown up a toilet? We've never blown up a toilet. Evy's prone to doing that, isn't she?"

Evy rolled her eyes as Harry laughed at her. "Do you really do that?" he asked, intrigued.

"It's out of my control!"

Gideon then popped his head around the door. "Hey, Evy, Harry, are you both okay if I meet up with Jack and Alan?"

"Yeah, of course!" Evy told him as Harry nodded.

"Right, well I'll see you two at Hogwarts then! Bye."

"Bye!" they chorused.

The door of the compartment slid open again only a second later and in came Ron Weasley. He glanced at Harry, but then turned his head straight back to Evy as if pretending he hadn't looked. He sat down next to her.

"Hi Evy," he said. "And I'm Ron," he said to Harry.

"Hi," he said back, smiling back at another new friend.

"Are you really Harry Potter?"

"No, he's Celestina Warbeck," Evy said sarcastically whilst Harry nodded. "Though with the way you lot are looking at him, he may as well be."

"I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes," Ron told them truthfully.

"Who's Celestina Warbeck?"

A whistle sounded.

The compartment door slid open once again. Speak of the devils though, it was the Weasley twins.

"Guys, we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there. Evy, would you like to see?"

"Absolutely not."

"Harry," said George. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm George, and this Fred. That was our brother Percy the perfect Prefect you unfortunately met earlier and our sister Ginny is out there too. See you all later, then."

"See you," Evy said, as George winked at her, closing the door and moving down the train.

Then, the three of them heard Ginny's voice. "Oh, Mum, can I go on the train and see him, Mum, oh please..."

"Ginny, the poor boy isn't something you goggle at in a zoo."

Ron looked very embarrassed whilst Evy laughed. "Well I think it's going to be an interesting year with your return, Harry."

"You really think so?" he asked her, looking a little nervous.

"Well, everybody knows who you are, and what you did." Ron nodded to agree and Evy turned to look at him. "You've still got that black mark on your nose. You should have succumbed to your Mum's handkerchief."

Harry laughed, and the train began to move. Evy saw her parents and Mrs Weasley waving and Ginny running to keep up with the train until it gathered too much speed; then she fell back and waved. Evy, Ron and Harry ceased waving when they disappeared around a corner.

Evy felt a leap of excitement. She was sad somewhat to leave her family behind, but filled with anticipation as to what lay ahead.

"So have you really got the – you know..." Ron asked Harry feebly. "The _scar_."

Harry pulled back his fringe to show the lightning scar. Ron stared, but then said, "Wicked!" Harry laughed and swivelled around to show Evy next to him. "That's pretty cool, as scars go," she said.

Harry grinned and released his fringe, patting it back down. "So are all your family wizards?" asked Harry to his new friends, finding them just as interesting as they found him.

"Er – yes, I think so," said Ron. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

"Me too," Evy followed on. "We're all wizards. Although most families these days are a mixture of wizards and Muggles. There are not many 'old' wizarding families left anymore."

"So you must know loads of magic already."

Ron shook his head. "Nope. I haven't been taught anything, really. I've just watched and listened to Mum and Dad sometimes, but that's it." Harry nodded, feeling slightly better. "I heard you went to live with Muggles. What are they like?"

"Horrible – well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I'd had wizard brothers – Evy, you've just got the one? And Ron you've got three?"

"Five," said Ron. For some reason, he was looking gloomy. "I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I've got a lot to live up to. Bill and Charlie have already left – Bill was Head Boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a Prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl from my dad for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff— I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He seemed to think he'd said too much. Evy knew that it was a sore subject for him. But the Weasley family do love each other very much, and it's always a wonderful atmosphere in the Burrow – Evy loved going to visit. Evy's family themselves were a bit more better off than the Weasley's, Evy's parents of course being Auror's, but they didn't spend their money lavishly like families like the Malfoy's do. Evy's seen their "home" – a cold, lonely manor – and she would prefer her little cottage or the Burrow any day.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl," Harry said to Ron to try and cheer him up. Evy looked at Harry gratefully. "After all, I'd never had any money in my life until a month ago. I had to wear my cousin Dudley's old clothes and I never got any proper birthday presents." Ron was definitely cheered up.

"This is awful Harry. Why would you be left with _them_?" Evy asked. "My parents will look into this; this isn't what your parents would have wanted I'm sure."

"Thanks Evy. Until Hagrid told me, I didn't know anything about being a wizard."

Evy gasped in horror. "_What_? The Muggles didn't even _tell _you?"

Harry shook his head. "But like I said, I didn't know anything about my parents or Voldemort for that matter—"

Ron gasped.

"What?" said Harry and Evy in unison.

"_You said You-Know-Who's name!_" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people—"

Harry saw Evy roll her eyes at Ron. "I'm not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name," said Harry. "I just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn ... I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"Oh Harry you won't be," said Evy, patting his arm. "I'm sure none of us will be!"

"There's loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quick enough," Ron added.

Harry again looked a little better.

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Harry and Evy leapt to their feet but Ron's ears went pink again and he muttered that he'd brought sandwiches. They went out into the corridor as Evy said, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I was too nervous to eat any breakfast this morning."

"Me too," Harry said. "I never had any money from my aunt and uncle and now that I've got some I'm ready to buy as many Mars Bars as I—"

But the woman didn't have Mars Bars.

"What on earth are Mars Bars?"

What the trolley did have was Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Jelly Slugs, Liquorice Wands and a number of other strange things Harry had never seen in his life.

Evy laughed at his amazed face. She drew her own money out of her pocket and began deciding what she fancied.

"Evy, put your money away," Harry told her. "I don't want to miss anything so I'm going to get some of everything."

"Are you?" she asked him. "Well at least let me just contribute—"

"No, please, Evy, let me – I've never had anything to share before," Harry said, "Or anyone to share with," he added quietly.

"Oh," Evy said, quietly back, and stared at him for a few seconds whilst he paid for and received his delights. He paid eleven silver Sickles and seven bronze Knuts for everything.

Ron laughed as Harry and Evy brought it all back into the compartment, tipping it on to an empty seat.

"Hungry, are you?"

"Starving."

Harry and Evy both helped themselves to a pumpkin pasty. Ron had taken out a lumpy package and unwrapped it. There were four sandwiches in there. He pulled one of them apart and said, "She always forgets I don't like corned beef. She hasn't got much time, you know, with five us," he added quickly.

"Help yourself to something Ron," said Harry, gesturing the food between himself and Evy. "I bought some for all of us."

It was a nice feeling for all of them, not just Harry; eating their way through all Harry's cakes, pasties and sweets (the sandwiches lay forgotten). The atmosphere was light between the friends.

"What are these?" Harry asked, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not _really_ frogs, are they?"

"Would nothing surprise you now?" Evy joked. Harry agreed. "But no, they're not."

"But see what the card is, I'm missing Agrippa," Ron said, forgetting Harry was unfamiliar.

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – famous Witches and Wizards. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy. Do you collect them Evy?"

"No, but Gid does," she told him whilst munching on a cauldron cake. "Any I have I give to him."

"I'll I have to see if he has any to trade," Ron said thoughtfully.

Harry unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. It showed a man's face. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name _Albus Dumbledore_.

"So _this_ is Dumbledore!" said Harry.

"Don't tell me you'd never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron. "Can I have a frog? I might get Agrippa – thanks –"

Harry turned over his card and read aloud:

_Albus Dumbledore, currently Headmaster of Hogwarts. Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling._

Harry turned the card back over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!"

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron. "He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her ... do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped. Evy laughed a little.

"Help yourself," said Harry. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Evy sounded amazed. Ron, with a mouthful of Chocolate Frog, said, "_Weird!_"

Harry stared as Dumbledore sidled back into the picture on his card and gave him a small smile. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the famous Witches and Wizards cards, but Harry and Evy studied them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus and Merlin. He finally tore his eyes away from the druidess Cliodna, who was scratching her nose, to open a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned Harry. "When they say every flavour, they _mean_ every flavour – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like chocolate and peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach and liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once."

"And you _really_ believe him?" Evy asked sceptically.

Ron shrugged. "Who knows with those two?" He picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner. "Bleaaargh – see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every-Flavour Beans. Harry got toast, coconut, baked bean, strawberry, curry, grass, coffee, sardine and was even brave enough to nibble the end off a funny grey one Ron and Evy wouldn't touch, "It could be dirt, an earthworm or even a dirty sock..." Evy had warned him, but it turned out to be pepper.

The countryside now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills.

There was a knock on the door of their compartment and the round-faced boy Harry had passed on Platform 9 & ¾ came in. Evy and Ron recognised him as Neville Longbottom, whose Gran Ron had unfortunately bumped into on the platform. He looked tearful. Evy was used to him looking slightly tearful – he was quite the pathetic and whiny child that she happened to know. Evy's parents have often told her that his parents were brilliant people, though, and she should try her best to be friends with Neville.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"If not, I'm sure it's clever enough to hop off the train and follow us to Hogwarts," Evy told him, half sarcastically but half also trying to cheer him up.

"If not, it'll have a lovely train ride back to London," Ron added, as they suppressed their grins.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..." He left.

"If_ I_ see him I'll put it into a certain Malfoy's bag," Evy muttered. The boys didn't seem to hear as Ron said, "Don't know why he's so bothered. If I'd brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

The rat was still snoozing on Ron's lap.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference," said Ron in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. I'll show you, look..."

"Ron, no offense, but _nothing_ will make your rat more interesting," Evy remarked. "I mean, _look at it_. And anyway, what _did _your mother say when you began practising magic outside of school?"

Ron rummaged around in his trunk and pulled out a very battered-looking wand. It was chipped in places and something white was glinting at the end. "You can't talk, your magic sounds out of control from what Fred and George told me."

Evy sighed and turned to Harry. "They'll never let me live the whole toilet fiasco down." Harry laughed. "Ron, didn't you go to Ollivander's and buy a new wand?"

Ron ignored her. "Unicorn hair's nearly poking out. Anyway—"

He had just raised his wand when the compartment door slid open again. Neville the toadless boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said Evy. But the girl wasn't listening. She was looking at the wand in Ron's hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic?"

"_No_, he's playing chess," Evy said, rolling her eyes.

The girl glared at Evy but quickly turned back to Ron. "Let's see it, then."

She sat down. Ron looked taken aback.

"Excuse me, did we invite you in?" Evy asked her. "Ron, don't feel obliged to do anything you don't want to do." Evy wanted to make a point in front of the bossy girl.

But to Evy's surprise, Ron said, "Er—all right." He cleared his throat. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. Scabbers stayed grey and fast asleep.

"What was _that_?" Evy asked Ron in exasperation. Now he's made himself look like a fool in front of the stuck up girl. _Great_.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" said the girl. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practise and it's all worked for me."

"You know that's _not allowed_."

The girl again ignored Evy, which was getting slightly on her nerves. "Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course—" Evy's jaw dropped at this. "—I just hope it will be enough – I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?"

She said all this very fast. Harry was relieved to see by Ron and Evy's stunned faces that they hadn't learnt all the set books off by heart either.

"I'm Ron Weasley," Ron muttered.

"Evy Orpington," she scowled at the girl who she was really starting to dislike.

"Oh are you?" she said. "I've read about your parents, is it – they fought in the war, didn't they?"

Evy nodded. "_They_ did, yes," she said proudly. Hermione then looked expectantly at Harry. "Harry Potter," he told her.

_Here we go_.

"Are you really?" said Hermione. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_."

"Am I?" said Harry, who looked a little dazed. Evy shared a look of sympathy with poor Harry, who looked like he just wanted to be normal and out of the spotlight for a moment.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," said Hermione.

"Luckily for everybody, it wasn't," Evy muttered to Harry and Ron. "Honestly, she's been in our world for no more than five minutes and she already sounds like my Grandmother—"

"—Do any of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad...Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

And she left, taking the toadless boy with her.

"Poor Neville," Evy said in sympathy. "She's definitely going to be a Ravenclaw, with _that _brain and that awful attitude."

"Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," said Ron. He threw his wand back into his trunk. "Stupid spell – George gave it to me, bet he knew it was a dud."

"_How many times Ronald_ – why do you trust anything they say?"

"What house is your brother Gideon in Evy?" asked Harry.

"He's in Gryffindor, so hopefully I'll be too. All my family have been, I think, but on my mother's side my cousin Will is in Ravenclaw. My aunty was too, if I remember that correctly."

"What about your brothers Ron?"

"Testy subject to bring up Harry," Evy muttered.

"Gryffindor," said Ron. Gloom seemed to be settling on him again and Harry realised that Evy was right about the subject of his family. "Mum and dad were in it, too. I don't know what they'll say if I'm not. I don't suppose Ravenclaw _would_ be too bad, but imagine if they put me in Slytherin."

"Oh Ron, you haven't got a bad bone in your body," Evy told him.

"That's the house Vol—I mean, You-Know-Who was in?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He flopped back into his seat, looking depressed.

"You know, I think the ends of Scabber's whiskers are a bit lighter," said Harry, trying to take Ron's mind off houses. Evy appreciated the gesture. "So what do your oldest brothers do now they've left, anyway?" Harry was wondering what a wizard did once he'd finished school.

"Charlie's in Romania studying dragons and Bill's in Africa doing something for Gringotts," said Ron.

"Ooh, did you hear about Gringotts?" Evy asked. "It's been all over the _Daily Prophet_, but I don't suppose you get that with the Muggles – someone tried to rob a high-security vault. I mean, who the hell would even _try_?"

Ron nodded. Harry stared. "Really? What happened to them?"

"Nothing that's why it's such big news," said Ron. "They haven't been caught. My dad says it must've been a powerful Dark wizard to get round Gringotts, but they don't think they took anything, that's what's odd. 'Course, everyone gets scared when something like this happens in case You-Know-Who's behind it."

Harry turned this news over in his mind. He was starting to get a prickle of fear every time You-Know-Who was mentioned. He supposed this was all part of entering the magical world, but it had been a lot more comfortable saying 'Voldemort' without worrying.

Evy saw Harry's worried face. "Listen, Harry, don't worry about it – people can't see a shadow or have their dog barking at something at night without them thinking it's You-Know-Who. The war wasn't very long ago. The fear, my parents tell me, is still very inherent in people after years of living in apprehension."

Harry nodded. It was just paranoia. You-Know-Who didn't break into Gringotts. Harry himself has been told he had managed to stop him and he's gone, right?

"What's your Quidditch team?" Ron asked. "I know yours of course, Evy, Puddlemere United – you're so lucky to live by where they're based!"

"Er – I don't know any," Harry confessed.

"Well of course you don't," Evy said. "That's got to be one subject Hermione Granger is ignorant on – I bet she didn't read _Beating the Bludgers_ over the summer!"

Ron however looked dumbfounded. "What! Oh, you wait, it's the best game in the world—" Evy nodded to agree, and Ron was off, explaining all about the four balls and the positions of the seven players, describing famous games he'd been to with his brothers and the broomstick he'd like to get if he had the money.

Evy took this opportunity to leave and see if she can find her cousins, after not seeing them on the platform. Harry looked up as she got up from her seat, looking a little disappointed that she was leaving. Ron was still in full swing, now taking Harry through the finer points of the game.

"Won't be a minute," Evy told him, and he nodded in return.

She hadn't walked a couple of seconds through the many students down the train when she bumped into the pale boy that is Draco Malfoy, flanked by two chunky bodyguards, looking extremely mean.

"Ah, _Evangeline_," he greeted her.

Evy rolled her eyes and didn't bother to correct him. "Hello, _Malfoy_."

"Word is getting around, and apparently you're sharing a compartment with Harry Potter," he told her, his eyes wide with interest.

"Yeah? So?" Evy retorted. _Bloody Hermione Granger. Or maybe the twins have been spreading it around._

"Ooh touchy, isn't she boys?" he grinned. "Oh, Orpington, meet Crabbe and Goyle."

"I should have guessed," Evy muttered. Their fathers' are no spring chickens either. "Anyway, if you'll excuse me, I have _better_ company to go and see."

Malfoy nodded. "I'll see you in Slytherin house, then. Let's hope your brother's right about you, shall we?"

The three of them laughed slightly as they walked past Evy. She never let her scowl drop until they were well past her, and she adopted a more worried look about that prospect. "Oh, and you three behave yourselves in my compartment!" She warned, raising her voice at their retreating backs.

"Or what?" he sneered, looking at her with interest. "We're only going to make some new friends, aren't we?" Crabbe and Goyle grunted in response.

"Or I'll set Lee Jordan's tarantula on you," Evy muttered as she headed off to find Ryan, or Will.

After about twenty minutes, she walked back to the compartment. She was informed by Ryan's friends that he was in the Prefect's meeting but she saw Will, who was with Fred, George and Lee. Evy also bumped into Gideon, who was at the far end of the train buying sweets, with his friends Jack and Alan.

Evy entered the compartment to find Ron and Harry on their feet, trying to look brave by the look of it, Scabbers and sweets on the floor and Hermione Granger staring at them disapprovingly.

"What _has _been going on?" Evy and Hermione both asked them.

Ron picked up Scabbers by his tail. Evy came forward to have a look at the rat. "I think he's been knocked out," Ron said to Harry and Evy, "No – I don't believe it – he's gone back to sleep."

And so he had.

"You've met Malfoy before?" Ron asked Harry.

"Oh no," Evy groaned. "What's he done?"

Ron explained that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had came in, insulted them and their families, tried to steal their sweets but Scabbers had bit Goyle's finger. Harry then explained his own meeting with him in Diagon Alley over the summer.

"I've heard of his family," Ron said darkly. "You dad works at the Ministry with him, doesn't he Evy? They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. Of course people like my dad and Evy's parents don't believe it. Dad says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

"Not just Malfoy's parents, but Crabbe and Goyle's, and quite possibly the whole next generation of Slytherins," Evy informed Harry.

Ron turned to Hermione. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up front to ask the driver and he says we're nearly there."

"_All right_," Evy said, annoyed. "Stop being so bossy for five seconds." Nevertheless she opened her trunk slightly at the top and had a rummage around for her robe.

"You haven't been fighting, have you?" Hermione asked them. "You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," said Ron, scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving now?"

"All right – I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," said Hermione in a sniffy voice.

"Children? Behaving childishly? Oh the thought," Evy muttered.

"Well I am excited to get there too, Evy, but there's no reason for everybody to lose their heads," Hermione turned to Ron. "And you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?"

Ron glared at her as she left. "Don't say I didn't tell you about it," Evy told him seriously.

It was getting dark now. They could see mountains and forests under a deep-purple sky. The train did seem to be slowing down.

Harry, Ron and Evy took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes over their clothes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his trainers underneath them. _Hand-me-downs_, thought Evy.

A voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage and any animals on the train, it will be taken to the school separately. Also make sure you have changed into your robes."

"Pretty sure," Evy told the air, as Harry snorted. But then Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. Evy looked nervous too – worried about was she was heading towards, her house, lessons, the people. But she smiled warmly at her friends, one old and one new, and knew that they'd stick together.

Harry and Ron crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets whilst Evy put some in her trunk for future midnight snacks. They then joined the crowd thronging the corridor.

The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way towards the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for taking the time to read this mammoth chapter! And thanks for waiting patiently for it too :) I thought I'd stop it here because it's waaaaay too long as it is, but I've almost finished writing the next part so it'll be MUCH less of a wait for the next chapter. Let me know your thoughts, they mean a lot! Ooh, and I don't know if anyone's noticed but Ryan, Evy's cousin, and Percy are in the same year, same house and they're both prefects – I decided to tweak the rules of one girl and one boy from each house to fit with future storylines. :)


End file.
